


Cold Cuddles

by elliottinabox



Series: Schlattbur Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Sharing Clothes, Wilbur Soot is Cold, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: It was no secret that Wilbur got cold unbelievably easily, give him 10 minutes outside on a cold day and he'd be cold to the touch, it was common that Schlatt would come home from whatever he was doing that day to find Wilbur in his clothes and under blankets, sipping on a cup of tea.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Schlattbur Domestic Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078685
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	Cold Cuddles

It was getting colder, now Wilbur was used to slightly cold weather as he did grow up in the UK and more often than not it'd rain or be a bit cold. Although it didn't make it any easier to deal with since when he was younger if it was cold he'd simply switch on the heating and stay in his room all day even if his dad Phil had insisted on him going somewhere that day or if he'd made plans that'd be inevitably cancelled. That tactic wasn't one that he could exactly use anymore, living on his own with his boyfriend made it significantly harder to waste the heating whenever he got the slightest bit cold, but now he'd resorted to stealing Schlatt's comfiest clothes and getting something warm to drink or eat and if he needed to he'd crank up the heating a little. As it got colder, it'd be more and more frequently that he'd be curled up in Schlatt's favourite clothes since his own clothes prioritised 'fashion' over practicality and in hindsight it was a bit dumb of him but who could blame the fact that he liked to look good.

Schlatt had been getting used to seeing his boyfriend in his own clothes, sat on their couch watching some chic flick as he sipped something warm with his blanket draped over his shoulders, although the feeling of warmth when Wilbur would look up at him as if he hadn't stolen his favourite hoodie and didn't look fine-as-hell. He'd come home to their shared apartment, hang his coat up and have Wilbur calling him over from the couch for some cuddles and Schlatt could never refuse.

But today wasn't their normal nightly activities, as the heating had been broken for the past few days and the two had been waiting for someone to come repair it. This meant two things. One was that the apartment would be ice-cold and Two was that Wilbur would be cold to the touch more than he should be. Usually Schlatt would come home, Wilbur would shoot up from the couch and drag him onto the couch to cuddle with him despite Schlatt's teasing and complaints of having to go take a shower. To Wilbur, Schlatt was a living radiator and the taller brunet sure as hell needed the warmth.

So, as Schlatt entered their apartment, which was just as cold as it had been every day he'd been prepared for a certain Wilbur to be demanding him warm him up although when he walked into the apartment and hung up his coat there was no Wilbur whining like a lost puppy and it was almost silent other than the sound of the Heathers movie faintly playing from their TV. 

"Wil? You there?" Schlatt called as he slipped off his boots. Yet there was no response, so obviously Schlatt went to investigate.

Schlatt sighed as he walked into their living room, usually he looked forwards to Wilbur's demands as it meant that he got to see the more cuddly side of Wilbur although he didn't mind the quiet, although Schlatt was concerned to see a sleeping Wilbur sprawled over the couch and shivering. In his signature yellow jumper and jeans, his converses still on his feet and hanging off the arm of the couch. His sleeping face flushed out from the cold, practically drooling onto the couch pillow. Schlatt also spotted a small clear container with the remnants of the salad that Wilbur had probably gone out for lunch to get along with a unopened can of Monster Energy, both sat on the coffee table.

"Wilbur, you dumbass." Schlatt muttered to himself, picking up both the full can and salad container, he never understood Wilbur's appeal in things like salads. Wilbur had always been the healthier of the pair even if his efforts to be fit and healthy were ruined by his shitty sleep schedule and caffeine addiction.

Once Schlatt had put the can in the fridge and thrown the container in the bin he went back to wake Wilbur up, shaking him gently. Trying to wake the other up so that he could hopefully warm the other up who was ice-cold to the touch, cursing the fact of Wilbur being a heavy sleeper. "Wil!" He practically yelled, startling the other enough to almost make him fall off the couch. 

"W-what?" Wilbur muttered sleepily, gently pushing Schlatt's arms off him to curl up. 

"C'mon, up, you're wearing shoes on the couch you dumbass." Schlatt chuckled at the other's sleepiness. "And you need to get in something warmer than those. Did you forget that it's fucking freezing?"

Schlatt watched as Wilbur pulled himself up to sit, barely awake as he pulled the converse off his feet. "Better?" Wilbur hummed.

"You need to get out of those tacky clothes, you're freezing." Schlatt practically commanded, slight concern in his tone. "How'd you even end up like this?"

"Mhm whatever." Wilbur yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Niki invited me to get somethin' to eat and I fell asleep when I came back."

"When did you get back?" He questioned.

"'Bout- Twelvish." The yellow clad brunet shrugged. 

"It's almost Five, you've been asleep, in the cold for like hours! You're such a dumbass." Schlatt sighed, "I'll warm you up some left over pasta from last night, go get changed."

"Can't be bothered." Wilbur groaned, moving to lie back down as Schlatt started off towards the kitchen.

"Fine, just don't go back to sleep." Schlatt hummed, sometimes he feels like he's looking after a child rather than his older boyfriend but if he's honest, he doesn't really mind. It's probably since Wilbur is pretty cute, if he wasn't, Schlatt could guarantee he wouldn't be fawning over him when he did dumb stuff like this.

As Schlatt shoved the leftover pasta into the microwave, he could hear a loud. "Schlaaaaatt" Coming from the other room, "Just a minute Wil!" He called back with a slight laugh as he made his way back to the living room, to see Wilbur with outstreched arms, having grabbed the spare quilt from behind the couch and now being curled up under it. 

"C'mere- I'm cold." Wilbur demanded. "You're like- A radiator."

"You're like a child I swear." Schlatt teased as he made his way over to the couch. "Just until your pasta's done alright?"

"Ok fine, just get here." 

Schlatt chuckled and got under the blanket with him, wrapping his arms around him as Wilbur snuggled in close, the brunet nuzzling his face into the crook of Schlatt's neck as his hands moved under the other's shirt to pull in closer, the cold hands making Schlatt jump slightly. "Jesus your hands are freezing." Schlatt commented which gartered the response of. "Yeah that's why we're cuddling, asshole." 

"Feisty aren't we?" Schlatt joked as he threaded his fingers through his curls.

"Well you did wake me up." Wilbur huffed slightly, still clearly tired.

"Mhm, for good reason." 

"Shut up and warm me up." 

Schlatt chuckled and pulled him closer so that they were flush against one-another. "Is that all I am to you? A radiator?" Schlatt sighed dramatically. 

"Yes." Wilbur laughed bluntly, before letting out a yawn.


End file.
